


The shape of a broken heart

by baloonflies



Series: unrequited love [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boxer!Zayn, M/M, also i suck at tagging, i don't know what this is, i wrote it in class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baloonflies/pseuds/baloonflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a boxer, he knows what pain is. </p><p>He’s just a broken branch, growing on a wrong tree, throwing punches to empty himself, so he will feel nothing, because if he had a chance, he would be coloring canvas, not skins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The shape of a broken heart

“Niall” Zayn asks, hand on his bruised knee, tracing patterns around purple spot, reminding him of who he is, wrecked soul in equally wrecked body, fighting just because that’s all he can do, muffled groans and finger digging into palm, he breathes in blood rushing from nose, plastering on broken teeth. and he breathes out swallowing destroyed pieces of broken heart, threatening to come out of throat “why are you doing this”

“because you are hurt and need stitches” Niall doesn’t turn around, Zayn can see how his waist widen for 2 inches as he talk, every time he takes a breath. he knows, he’s hurting him, because Niall doesn’t need to be standing in rink, facing 170 pounds of muscles, to know what being hurt is, because stick and stones bullshit is fucking lie and words hurt even more than every punch Zayn throws

“Niall” Zayn doesn’t want to take advantages of Niall, because he is standing there and washing bandage tainted with Zayn’s blood, when he could be building castels of his dream and not squeezing out pink water into sink “why won’t you leave me” he sneers as white clothing, wrapped around Niall’s delicate finger, touches broached skin on his cheek.

“well, because if he doesn’t love you, someone needs to” muscles on Zayn’s back burns every time he flexes when Niall cleans his cuts with alcohol stained piece of cotton, clean and _gentle,_ like he once used to be, before everything crushed down and he started throwing fists in rhythmic thumps.

Room goes silent and only thing Zayn can see is browns eyes somewhere far away, instead of sea of cobalt right here, scanning his face and bandaging every patch on broken skin of his body.

“you could go, you know, be happy with Harry, he would give you the world” He can’t stand it, because Niall is always so gentle with him and nothing in his life is other than rough anymore. Because there is paralyzed ache in his chest, waking up every time he looks at those jade eyes and sees the future Niall could have, without broken bones and new stitches every day

“I know, just, you can’t make yourself love someone, even if you want to, you know it just as well as I do” and Zayn does, he knows, because, if you could, now he would be feeling Niall lips and not dreaming of the ones, that were never designed for him

 


End file.
